


Impromtu Family Planning

by DarthTella



Series: This New Life [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, Humor, doctor who - Freeform, uncomfortable conversations with the mother-in-law, written for a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: After the Doctor shows off his "dad skills", a difficult question arises for the Doctor and Rose.





	Impromtu Family Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous Tumblr dialogue prompt for Tentoo and Rose: "I'm so Scared".
> 
> I think this went in a whole different direction than expected. Maybe.

Rose ducked behind the small bit of cover she could find.  But it was too late.  The creature had already seen her.  It lunged at her the weight of it knocking her backwards, all teeth and claws brought to the fore.

She screamed in absolute terror.

“Rose!” The Doctor called out to her, “are you alright?”

“Help me Doctor!”  Rose cried, “I’m so scared.”  The Doctor crept forward, but the creature’s attention was on Rose alone.  It snapped at her neck, and it was all Rose could do to keep it from biting her.

The Doctor sprung into action.  He gripped the creature and hefted it up into the air, exposing its soft belly and grinned.  He knew just how to incapacitate this beast!  He freed his right hand and brought it to the creature’s belly, and began to tickle it.  The creature let out a shrill cry that almost sounded like a laugh and sagged against him momentarily then stated to flail its limbs wildly, but he held on fast.  The Doctor had no mercy left in him.  It had tried to kill Rose.  He kept up the torture.

“How d’ya like that, you timorous beastie?”  The Doctor howled and the creature laughed some more.

“What on Earth is going on in here?”  Jackie Tyler’s voice echoed through the living room, breaking the illusion.  Upon hearing his mother’s voice, Tony looked up and reached for his mother, pushing back the hood of his T-Rex footie pajamas to properly see her.  Jackie stepped up and took her son from the Doctors arms, and tutted as she looked about the room.  Almost all the sofa cushions were on the floor, barring the one Rose was ‘hiding’ behind.  She stood and looked around the room guiltily as if she was a teenager again, but she was barely containing a grin. 

“I ask you to babysit this one time, and look at this place!  And that’s not even mentioning that it’s well beyond Tony’s bedtime.  Shoulda known better than to trust you two… you’re just a couple of kids yourself!  It’s gonna be murder to get this one down to bed.”

True to his mother’s word, Tony wriggled in her arms still roaring and growling like the monster he was pretending to be.  To Jackie’s great displeasure, the Doctor shrugged and Rose just started giggling.

“Nah, it’s gonna be a piece of cake.  See all you gotta do is this!”  The Doctor stepped up and lightly tapped Tony on the forehead with his index finger.  Jackie almost shrieked as Tony just collapsed asleep in her arms.  “Just your basic psychic suggestion.  Works insanely well on humans.  He’ll sleep for a good eight hours and be fresh as a daisy tomorrow.” He rubbed Tony’s back and he settled even further into his mother’s embrace.  “I used to use that trick all the time with my own kids.”

Jackie just gaped at him.

“Your _own_ kids?”

The Doctor’s smile slipped.  Ever since the metacrisis, he had a hard time keeping personal details like that to himself (something about Donna’s open personality rubbing off on him, he supposed). He just nodded mutely.

“Yeah, long ago now…well, there was Jenny but…”  He shook himself trying to shake off the melancholy that had threatened to take over.  Jenny was another story for another day.  Rose stepped up to him and slipped her hand in his and he smiled his thanks at her.

Jackie’s face softened.  Sometimes she forgot just how old the Doctor really was.  Of course, he would’ve had a family once upon a time.  Didn’t she once hear him say he originally came to Earth with his granddaughter?

And now, the way he looked at Rose.  It was plain as day he loved her.

“Can’t you have more kids now?”  Jackie blurted.

“Mum!” Rose cried.  The Doctor just gaped like a fish.

“Sorry, you’re right.  I’m not sure I’m ready to be a grandma just yet.  And Tony’s only four.  Isn’t that a bit too young to be an uncle?”

Now the Doctor was just staring at the floor, his free hand ruffling his hair to an insane scale, probably wondering how he could just melt away at this moment.  This was not something his people just casually discussed back home on Gallifrey.  Especially with the implications of human reproduction and not looming.

“And I dunno.  You’re an alien.  What would my grandbabies even be like?”  Jackie just barreled on, ignoring the lovely shade of red the Doctor’s face and neck were becoming.

“They’d be brilliant!”  Rose exclaimed, releasing the Doctor’s hand and pulling him into a one-armed hug.  He just sagged against her, automatically wrapping his arm around her.

Jackie sighed.

“Well, as long as they aren’t giant purple tentacle monsters, I’d be happy.”  She readjusted her grip on Tony.  He was dead weight in her arms.  “I’d better get this one to bed.  You best clean up this mess.”  And with that Jackie turned on her heel and started upstairs.

“That was…” The Doctor started.

“Wow.” Rose supplied.

“Yeah.”  He let out a long breath.  Rose stepped away and started picking up the displaced cushions and plopping them back on the couch.  She worked in silence for a moment, as the Doctor just stood to the side lost in though.

“Is it, something you want, though?  A family?”  He asked quietly.  Rose stopped fluffing the cushion that didn’t even need fluffing.  “I mean, that’s something we could have, right?”

“I never thought of it before.”  She sighed, sitting down just on the edge of the couch.  “I mean, before, our lives were so mismatched and now…”  She felt the couch dip behind her and knew he also sat down.

“Rose, look at me.”  He asked quietly.  Rose turned her head slowly and his lips met hers in a soft kiss.  She returned his gentle pressure and nipped at his bottom lip before he pulled away with a soft pop. 

“I want this whole adventure with you.  This quiet life, it’s all I’ve wanted for centuries.  But I’ll honor whatever you decide.” He said softly, leaning his forehead against hers.

“Not ‘too domestic’ for you?”  She teased, taking his hands in hers.

“Well… when you put it that way…” he tried a pout, but his smile won out.  Rose just laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

“And no snogging on my couch!”  Jackie’s voice filtered from somewhere upstairs causing them to spring apart.  “I know what you two are like.”

“Blimey!” The Doctor shivered.  “I think step one of our new life should be getting away from her.”

“Then who would babysit for us?”  Rose sighed in mock-resignation.  It took the Doctor a moment to process that question.  When he did he looked at her in awe.

“You mean you want… that with me?” He stuttered.  Rose smiled.

“I want everything with you.”  Upon hearing this the Doctor decided to through caution to the wind (and decided that it was worth the almighty Jackie Tyler slap) and snogged Rose Tyler on the living room couch.


End file.
